


Double Cuddles

by gabby227



Series: Daddy Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Caregiver Bucky Barnes, College Student Steve Rogers, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Dom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Little Space, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve had a bad day, Stuckony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, little Steve, little Tony, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabby227/pseuds/gabby227
Summary: Steve has had a very bad day. That's when his Daddy decides to help.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Daddy Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884355
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Double Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was based a prompt at [@idea-garden](http://idea-garden.tumblr.com/) about someone having a bad day and their Daddy taking care of them. While I'm part of the little community, I've never written an age play fic before, so I'm super nervous about this. I want to thank KieranIsHiding for beta-ing this piece for me. You rock every single time!

He’d had a bad day. Incredibly terrible. Absolutely, undeniably, the worst fucking day in the entire goddamned world.

Steve knew that when he went to college at thirty-five, he’d be a little past the prime learning age. When Tony had told him that  _ even people in their fifties go back to college, Steve-o _ , that had made him feel a little better.

Until he realized that maybe this wasn’t a very good idea after all.

He had been in a triad with Bucky and Tony for a long time. They went to high school together, and, at eighteen, Bucky and Tony had gone to college.

But Steve hadn’t been interested.

For years, he floated around. He didn’t know  _ what  _ he wanted to do with his life, but he was pretty sure that college wasn’t it. He held down a lot of odd jobs, but didn’t stick with the same thing for very long.

Don’t get him wrong; Steve  _ liked  _ learning. It was just the classroom setting that he wasn’t crazy about. He’d taught himself a lot. He taught himself how to draw, he taught himself HTML and how to run his own website. His art website got thousands of hits a day, and he’d even been contacted to show some of it at an art museum upstate.

But he  _ wanted  _ that degree.

He loved running his website. And when he figured out a piece of code that he was having trouble with, it was like the greatest high he could get. But he  _ wanted  _ that damn degree.

With Tony and Bucky behind him, Steve had enrolled in college.

He, Bucky, and Tony had lived together for the last ten years. Tony had a spot in R&D at his father’s company -- Howard had tried to get Tony to become CEO when he wanted to retire, but Tony wanted nothing to do with that. He  _ liked  _ to tinker, and he  _ wanted  _ to invent. He was an  _ engineer _ , not a  _ businessman. _ Even though Howard hated it, he went with Tony’s wishes, albeit grudgingly.

And Bucky was a mechanic. He worked at a garage that a friend of his owned, and he was content with that.

But when Steve had told Bucky that he wanted that goddamned degree, Bucky had looked at him with those stormy blue eyes of his and said, “If you want it, baby doll, then go for it.”

The house that he lived in with Tony and Bucky was more like a mansion -- and at first, it’d felt weird. Bucky and Steve had grown up with  _ nothing _ \-- Steve’s father had died when he was just a baby, while Sarah Rogers was just a nurse and she’d done everything to raise her son, sometimes it didn’t feel like enough.

And even though they couldn’t get married, Tony, Bucky, and Steve had had a commitment ceremony with every single person that mattered to them in the world there, and they’d supported them. Howard Stark wasn’t Tony’s favorite person, but he still accepted Tony’s decision -- no matter how much he complained about it, when it came down to it, he wanted Tony’s happiness. All in all, he wasn’t such a terrible person -- not when it mattered.

All he wanted was Tony’s happiness.

Steve came through the front door that evening, letting out a deep sigh. He didn’t want to admit it, but maybe he hadn’t made such a good decision. Creative stuff he was good at, but he was struggling with the other stuff. What good was math to an artist, anyway?

Bucky met him at the door. He usually did. Bucky was always home by four o’clock, and if Steve’d had a bad day, it seemed like Bucky had a goddamned radar. He  _ always  _ knew.

“Hey, baby doll,” Bucky said softly from the chair next to the front door. He had a book in his hands, but he was concentrating on Steve’s face. “Bad day?”

“Going to school might’ve been a bad idea, Buck,” Steve groaned. He put his bag down on the floor and went over to Bucky. “I don’t know if I should’ve.”

“How important is that degree to you, baby?” Bucky asked softly. Steve sighed.

“Very important, Buck. I want it.”

“Then it’s very much worth it, don’t you think, Stevie?” he asked. Steve nodded.

“Lemme run us a bath,” Bucky offered, closing his book and putting it on the end stand by the chair he was sitting in. “Tony’s upstairs, but he’d probably want to join us. Does that sound like something you’d like, baby boy?”

And there were those words. Even though several people knew about their unconventional triad relationship, nobody knew that they were  _ technically  _ way more unconventional than that.

“Daddy, I don’t want you to put yourself out,” Steve said, voice small. He was getting into the headspace, little by little. “I’ve had a bad day, yes, but I can take care of myself.”

“Stevie, baby,” Bucky’s voice was gentle, soothing, “I want to do this for you. What’s my job as your Daddy, doll?”

“To take care of me, Daddy.” Steve’s answer was immediate.

“And do you need to be taken care of today, baby?”

And that’s when Steve admitted, “Yeah, Daddy. I do.”

“Then that’s what I’m gonna do. Lemme draw us a bath. Meet me in the bathroom, okay?”

Steve nodded.

Bucky had to go through the master bedroom to get to the en suite, and that’s when he noticed Tony was in there, at the desk. He was working on his laptop, probably some kind of planning for his job, but Bucky stopped, nonetheless.

“Stevie needs us today, baby,” Bucky notified him. Tony looked up from his work.

“What happened, Daddy?” he asked.

When Bucky had become Daddy to both Tony and Steve, it’d been a little weird for Tony. Bucky had been Steve’s Daddy for forever, but Tony had never had that. He wanted it, but every person he’d been with before Bucky and Steve thought he was a freak for wanting it. Tony had a little side, but nobody wanted it, so Tony had shelved it a long time ago. He had little things, and little activities, but before Bucky and Steve came along, he would just do that stuff in private.

As Bucky became more interested in being Tony’s Daddy, he finally started to let himself be little. Tony had gotten so used to taking care of himself that he hadn’t been able to truly relax until Bucky told him how much he  _ wanted  _ to see Tony’s little side. That’s when everything had changed.

“Stevie had a bad day at school, sweet boy,” Bucky told him. “I’m going to draw us a bath. You want to join us?”

When Tony looked like he was thinking it over, that’s when Bucky added, “You don’t have to, sweetheart, not if you don’t want to. But I know it’d make Stevie feel better.”

“Sure I will,” Tony replied quickly. “I was just looking over some blueprints that R&D sent me. But that can wait for a while.”

“Good boy,” Bucky praised him, and Tony preened.

One of the first things Bucky’d noticed about Tony -- especially Little Tony -- was that he  _ needed  _ that praise. He practically lived for it.

While Howard had been an okay dad to Tony throughout his life, the man was overly critical and expected perfection. And because of that, Tony was one of the worst perfectionists Bucky’d ever met. But once in a while, he needed to be told he was good. That he was a good boy and was doing a good job. He  _ needed  _ to hear it; he  _ thrived  _ on it.

The bathtub in their master bathroom was big enough for at least five people, so they all fit there very comfortably. Bucky started filling it with water when Tony and Steve both came in.

“You want bubbles today, baby boy?” Bucky asked, looking at Steve. Steve nodded shyly.

“Gotta pick a scent,” he reminded him. Steve nodded again and then went down to the cupboard under the sink to look at what they had.

When Steve and Tony were little, they  _ loved  _ bubble baths, so Bucky tried to keep the bathroom well-stocked.

“Tony, will you c’mere for a minute?” Steve asked, and from the way his words were starting to get smaller, Bucky could tell that Steve was slipping into littlespace. “I need help.”

“Okie dokie, Stevie,” Tony told him, and that was another tell. Tony was also slipping into littlespace; he  _ never  _ used  _ okie dokie  _ when he was Big Tony.

“I can’t choose,” Steve informed Tony, once he was beside him. Steve had often had trouble making decisions, and sometimes it was just easier if someone was there to make them for him. “I got peach and raspberry. What do you think?”

“Raspberry,” Tony’s answer was automatic. “I like that one.”

Steve nodded, before bringing the bottle over for Bucky to pour into the water.

Bucky got into the water first, shedding his clothes and then sitting towards the back. Then came Steve. Steve always liked being in the middle, especially on a bad day. Sometimes Tony would joke around that they liked to be behind him because he was short, but that wasn’t the reason at all.

Steve often told Tony that when he was in the middle, it was like he was getting  _ double cuddles _ . And when Steve was little, he  _ loved  _ those double cuddles.

They cuddled in the hot water for a while, with Bucky telling his boys how good they were and letting Steve know that everything was going to be okay. That he was doing a good job in college, and how he was Bucky’s brilliant boy. Steve preened under the praise, a lot like Tony did.

“It’s time to get out, Daddy,” Steve announced about half an hour later. “My fingers are all wrinkly.”

Bucky laughed, and that made Tony dissolve into giggles, too. Finally, Bucky agreed, “Okay, baby. I’ll get out and get us towels.”

And so he did. He got Tony and Steve their favorite towels; they were ones with a hood on them that resembled children’s towels. Tony’d had them specially made for the two boys a long time ago, and whenever Steve and Tony were little, those were their go-to towels.

“You babies dry off,” Bucky ordered them gently, “and meet me in the bedroom, okay?”

“’kay, Daddy,” Tony agreed, and Steve nodded.

Bucky went into the bedroom and dried himself off. Usually, he would take the time to dry off both Tony and Steve, but he had plans.

He wanted to lay his babies on the bed. Let Tony and Steve cuddle while he made them feel good. They often liked that. They liked the intimacy they got from that, and they liked the way that their Daddy doted on them both.

He put on a pair of navy-blue boxer-briefs as he waited for his boys. He knew they were probably drying each other off right now, and would be in any time.

While his boys could often be brats in their own rights, they got more out of being good. There were times that neither Tony nor Steve listened to orders, but they almost went into a drop when they knew they had been bad for their Daddy.

Bucky rarely ever had to punish either one of them.

Just a few moments later, Tony and Steve came out into the bedroom. They were still naked, wrapped in their towels, and they stood in front of Bucky, awaiting instructions.

“You’re very good babies,” he praised them when he saw them. “What I want you to do is lay on the bed. Stevie, lay there,” he said, pointing to the left side, “and Tony, you lay beside him. Okay?”

“Okie dokie, Daddy,” Tony answered. Both Tony and Steve did as they were told, and that’s when Tony looked at Bucky expectantly.

“Tony, you and I are gonna make Stevie feel real good,” Bucky told him. “He’s had a bad day at school, and we are gonna show him how much we love him. We’re gonna show him that we’ll always make his bad days better.”

Tony nodded eagerly.

“So I’m gonna lay here, and I’m gonna make Stevie feel good,” Bucky continued, “and I want you to touch him and kiss him. We’re gonna make this about him. We’re gonna make him feel good. And  _ if  _ you’re a good boy and help Daddy make Stevie feel good, then Daddy will make you feel good afterwards as a reward. Do you want that, Tony?”

“Uh huh,” Tony answered. “I wanna make Stevie feel good. Make him ‘member that we love him.”

“Good boy,” Bucky praised. Then he looked at Steve, “Do you want that, too?”

“Mm-hmm,” Steve hummed. “Sounds nice.”

“Good,” Bucky said. That’s when Tony leaned over and covered Steve’s lips with his own.

And God, there was nothing Bucky liked better than seeing his boys be sweet with one another. He was going to make both Steve  _ and  _ Tony feel good, but he wanted to watch his boys for a few moments first. He loved seeing them together, and he loved it when they were good together. When Tony slid his tongue across Steve’s lower lip to silently ask for access, Steve granted it to him, and that’s when Bucky laid down on his stomach to lick a stripe up Steve’s cock.

Steve wasn’t hard yet, not all the way, but Bucky knew from experience that he would get hard in no time. And Bucky loved doting attention on his boys. Steve was really responsive, and Tony was even more so, but this time, Steve would get his pleasure first. Steve had had a really bad day, so Bucky wanted to make sure Steve knew he was loved.

Leaning down to nuzzle Steve’s balls, sucking one into his mouth and then the other. Bucky’s eyes snapped up to see Tony and Steve still kissing, Tony’s right hand pinching and pulling at Steve’s left nipple. And Steve was  _ so sensitive _ , too -- he often couldn’t help himself and a lot of the time, he could come with just a pinch and pull on his nipple, if he was in the right headspace for it.

When he noticed right away that Steve was trying to muffle his sounds, Bucky pulled off his balls with a  _ pop _ .

“Stevie,” he scolded, and Steve knew right away that Bucky was unhappy. “What’s my number one rule when Tony and I are making you feel good?”

“To hear my sounds, Daddy,” Steve replied automatically.

“And are you doing that?” he asked sternly. Steve shook his head.

“Why not?”

“’Cause, Daddy, it just feels so good, and I think I sound funny when I make a lot of noise, and --”

“Lemme stop you right there, baby,” Bucky told him, realizing what headspace Steve was in. If he was in a bad headspace, Steve would get anxious and sometimes even embarrassed about the sounds he was making, and thought that he’d be better if he went non-verbal. Bucky had to do his job to tell Steve that  _ he  _ wanted to hear those noises.

“I wanna hear your noises,” Bucky told him seriously. “I wanna hear how I make you feel good. And Tony’s helpin’ me make you feel good, so he wants to hear you noises, too. Isn’t that right, Tony?”

“Uh huh,” Tony agreed enthusiastically. “Daddy an’ I wanna make you feel good, Stevie. Please let us hear?”

“Okay, Tony,” Steve agreed. “’m sorry.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for, baby doll,” Bucky told him. “Just let us hear you, okay?”

Steve nodded.

As Bucky leaned down to start making his baby feel good again, and Tony leaned over to start sucking at his nipples. He went from one of Steve’s nipples to the other, and Steve let his pleasure be known. He was being loud, way louder than he usually was, and that’s when Bucky pulled off and told him, “Good boy. You’re such a good boy, Stevie.”

Bucky swallowed Steve down to the root as Tony leaned up and kissed Steve’s lips again. Steve let out a noise against Tony’s lips, but then broke the kiss as Bucky was lightly sucking on the tip of his cock.

“Daddy, gonna come,” he moaned out. “Daddy, please tell me it’s okay, I wanna be a good boy but I’m so close, Daddy, please.”

Bucky didn’t often make his boys ask for permission before he made them come, but sometimes Steve really wanted it. He needed it, to know that his Daddy was happy and proud of him. So Bucky nodded.

He really didn’t want to remove his mouth, and Tony noticed, so he looked at Steve, pulling his mouth free of Steve’s skin and then said, “Come on, Stevie. Come for Daddy. Come for me. We wanna see it.”

That’s when Steve nodded and let go, letting out a wail as he came into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky swallowed everything Steve had given him, and then let go with a pop. He leaned up to Tony and said, “Kiss me, baby.”

And Tony did as his Daddy instructed.

Tony and Bucky kissed one another, open-mouthed, and Steve watched in awe. After a moment or so they broke the kiss and Tony giggled against Bucky’s lips.

“You taste like Stevie, Daddy,” he giggled, and Bucky nodded.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it, Daddy,” Tony stated, watching Steve. “Stevie tastes so good.”

“Good boy,” Bucky praised him.

“Do you want Daddy to make you come, Tony?” Steve asked as he lay there breathless. “Daddy’s so good at making us feel good.”

“I don’t want that right now,” Tony shook his head. While Steve could be a sexual little, Tony wasn’t often one. Tony Stark loved sex, but sometimes, when he was little, he just wanted to cuddle and be told by his Daddy and Steve that he was loved, wanted, and cherished.

“It’s okay,” Bucky soothed, leaving a kiss in Tony’s hair. “Why don’t we just cuddle and take a nap?”

Tony nodded.

“Stevie, you want to be in the middle?” Bucky asked. “You want double cuddles?”

Steve nodded vigorously.

“Tony, why don’t you move over so we can cuddle Stevie together?” Bucky asked, his voice soft and gentle. “Then we can take a little nap.”

Tony nodded.

As they got situated, Tony leaned over and gave Steve a kiss, and Bucky kissed both of them, one after the other. As they lay down, getting comfortable so they could get a nap in before dinner, Steve said in a voice laced with sleep, “Love you, Daddy. Love you, Tony.”

And it wasn’t long before all three of them were fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing please consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/gabby227).
> 
> I'm now taking prompts on my [tumbr](http://gabby227.tumblr.com/).


End file.
